Increased gut permeability occurs in many different disease states. Investiga-tor predicts that it can be related to the severity of disease and the degree of inflammatory response rather than the specific disease. Further, it is the mediators of the inflammatory response that induce the increased gut permeabil-ity, which leads to the exacerbation and perpetuation of the disease process.